1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a chip substrate and a chip package module using the chip substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, a space for mounting a chip to a chip substrate is formed on the upper surface of the chip substrate by mechanical processing or chemical etching. That is to say, Korean Patent No. 10-0986211 discloses a method in which mounting spaces are formed by etching an upper portion of an unprocessed rectangular metal plate.
In the case where an optical element chip such as a UV LED or the like is mounted on such a chip substrate, a space having a wide-top and narrow-bottom shape (i.e., a shape where a cross-sectional area thereof becomes smaller as a depth thereof grows larger) is formed in the chip substrate in order to enhance the light reflection performance. After forming the space, a chip is mounted within the space. The space is sealed by a lens in order to enhance the light efficiency.
Since the space for mounting a chip is formed in a circular shape when the chip substrate is viewed from above, the lens is also formed in a circular shape so as to correspond to the shape of the space.
However, it is more difficult to accurately process a lens into a circular shape than to process a lens into a shape having a straight line, such as a rectangular shape or a triangular shape.